There has always been a difficulty for disabled, and elderly patents to maintain a healthy dentition. Thus, constantly maintaining gingivitis, constant infection and risk for heart disease as well as constant cavities, which leads to dental problems such as root canals, and extractions. Having a full mouth toothbrush, that one just needs to chew on, to get a gingival massage and plaque removal, is a simple solution for the needs of those that cannot use an electric toothbrush (pacemaker patients), hospital bound, Arthritis and Stroke stricken, elderly, autistic, developmentally challenged, to name a few or anyone who may want a quick brush. In recent discussions with a quality control nurse who's charges are profoundly developmental challenged patients. She disclosed to me that the dental care of similar patents consisted of extractions. By the time the patients are in their twenties, they have few remaining teeth. Because finances are tight for most of the families and fitting dentures is next to impossible these patients go with out teeth reducing their diets to either baby food or food that can be pureed. One particular case where the teeth were removed the patient died with two years. It would be nice to provide some intervention and prevention of decay. These patients were also medically compromised, a caseworker does not brush teeth; therefore the patients are constantly introducing bacteria into their blood stream with gingival inflammation and bleeding.
While full mouth brushes are available, these do not allow proper cleaning and drying. Without proper cleaning and drying of the appliance, bacteria and food debris will be trapped, and bacteria will be reintroduced into the mouth, continuing infection and disease, the food debris will become rancid, and without proper air flow to allow for the appliance to dry, mold will grow within hours of use. As a dental hygienist for over 40 years, one of the first things we learn about toothbrushes is that they need to be cleaned and dried between uses to prevent microbial growth. Flood victims have learned that mold will start growing in 6 hours at room temperature leaving the overnight drying critical. It would be advantageous to provide a full mouth tooth brush that would allow for fluids to travel around the mouth and throughout the appliance, enable an adequate air flow through and around the appliance, while also providing gingival massage and plaque removal.
Efforts have been made to adapt the arched channel structure of a mouth guard into the function of a toothbrush that engages all the teeth at once. Some examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,709-Anderson and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,616—Kennedy. The problem with such appliances with similar construction is the lack of channels through the structure walls to allow for proper airflow for drying, thus supporting the growth of microorganisms. See also U.S. Pat. Application Publication 2009/0277461 AI-Gallagher J R et al. It would be advantageous to provide a mouth guard style toothbrush that incorporates channels to enable proper air flow allowing the appliance to dry, thus prohibiting the growth of microorganisms. There is a major problem with microbial growth without the ability to clean and dry the appliance properly, as well as difficulty of the patient to deal with quantities of fluid and toothpaste in the bristles with no place for the overflow to drain. It would be advantageous to create channels that will allow excess fluid to drain and provide airflow making it functional and safe to use. Another challenge with respect to the Blizzardent product is the cost. One appliance would incur an investment of $300.00-$400.00 which is a bit excessive.